Not Just A Teacher Anymore
by moonfaerie326
Summary: He was her teacher. She was his student. But when certain circumstances arise that is no longer the case. They will become so much more.


**PWP, anyone? Well, you got it! :D Enjoy my lovelies, for I am granting you you're wishes. Or maybe you didn't wish it, but I give it to you anyway. SO TAKE IT, READ IT, LOVE IT.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Do I have to? Fine, FINE. I do not own Inuyasha. Blah blah blah. Happy now?**

Begin:

"Ms. Higurashi." A deep voice called, only succeeding in slightly pulling her away from her dreamland. "Higurashi!" The voice called harsher.

She opened her eyes warily, blinking them dazedly from where her head rested in the crook of her elbow. "Yeah?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"Have a nice nap?" The voice sardonically asked and it bemused her slightly. _What the hell is going on?_ She questioned herself, lifting her head slowly to figure out the answer.

She came face to face with the molten gaze of her teacher. A grim smile passed her lips as she realized just where she'd fallen asleep, just whose presence she'd fallen asleep in, the one person who'd cause immense hell upon awakening.

"So nice of you to join the class." Mr. Takahashi stated wryly, eyeing the previously sleeping girl warily. "Now if you'd be so kind as to come to the front of the class."

She gulped. Sure, the request _sounded _nice, but she always could hear the dark undercurrent in his tone that usually promised pain. "S-sure." She answered quickly, not wanting to cause his wrath to increase. She quickly got out of her chair; her sleep addled brain causing her to stumble slightly, causing slight chuckles from her fellow classmates. _Immature idiots. _She thought, mentally glaring at the lot of them. Her glare darkened as she set eyes on her chuckling teacher; obviously from amusement at her current lack of grace. "Jerk!" She huffed indignantly under her breath. Her eyes widened as a slow smirk spread across his face, his lips pulling upward slightly.

"Now." He stated, reaching behind his desk. She knew what it was he was grabbing. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought. But it was as he set the object across the desk, the wood clanking against the hard surface of said desk. "Ms. Higurashi, for your failure to pay attention you shall get five spankings right now. And for what you'd muttered moments ago, you will get five after class." He stated, his grin broadening across his features, his eyes sparkling with some unknown emotion. His little puppy ears that she'd always found so adorable twitched on top of its head, trying to discern her reaction.

_Sadistic bastard, _she growled within her mind, glaring firmly at the teacher. _He is the only one that still punishes his pupils in any way. I am eighteen for crying out loud! I shouldn't have to be subjected to this. _ She continued to glare at him, she'd never heard of him actually doing this to any of his students. She'd just noticed the paddle after the first week of school, its appearance quite unexpected.

"Will you comply with those wishes, Ms. Higurashi?" He asked quietly, the mirth unconcealed in his eyes. She shook her head, her glare never leaving his face. "Very well." He stated, shoving the paddle back beneath his desk. He didn't want to use it anyway, he just knew he'd get a kick out of her reaction. "You will receive them all after class," he smirked, "to save yourself some embarrassment."

She groaned, stomping back to her desk. She'd always liked the guy, but that was currently bordering on hate.

Before she knew it the bell had rang, and all the students quickly scampered out of the class. She tried to be one of them, only to be stopped by a voice. "Going somewhere?" He questioned, and was it just her or was his voice huskier than normal. She turned to look at him only to see him glide past her and quickly lock the door.

"What?" She questioned lamely, standing there confused.

"Have you forgotten already? Ms. Higurashi, I thought you had a better memory than that."

"You can call me Kagome now." She stated firmly, hating the way "Ms. Higurashi" sounded when it was used to address her.

"Alright, Ka-go-me." He punctuated, stalking towards her. "Your punishment is ten total spankings, and you will count them."

She rolled her eyes, staring him down. "I think not."

"Would you like to make it more?" He questioned, and for some reason she didn't think he'd have any qualms about that.

"Ugh." She huffed indignantly once again, "lets get this over with." She turned her back to him, slightly bending her back so he could get it over with and she could leave and forget the embarrassment of it all.

"Over the desk." A husky groan whispered and she whipped her head in his direction. His eyes were darker, and his face read lust. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, bending over the desk.

When she bent over her skirt lifted more, allowing Mr. Takahashi a nice view of her supple bottom. "Are you ready?" His voice rasped.

She nodded, unable to convey with words, not wanting too. She didn't know why, but she found this exciting, she'd always dreamed of having her way with Mr. Takahashi, and now he was – in a way – having his way with her.

"God Kagome," he whispered as he moved in behind her, his hand rubbing her bottom gently. "Your so beautiful. I've wanted you since the first moment you walked into my classroom, bringing in with you that delicious aroma that is uniquely you." She felt heat gather in her belly at his words, and she unconsciously pushed her hips back against his body. He groaned deep within his throat, his hips beginning a gentle rock against hers, she felt her wetness increase. "Mm, Kagome," He murmured, laving gentle kisses along her neck.

He abruptly pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of friction. "No." He commanded, his hand coming down, connecting with her bottom, hard. "You've got to be punished."

She moaned at the stinging that just occurred in her bottom, it hurt so good. "More." She begged, pushing her butt higher, lifting on her toes to give him a better view.

She heard him groan before his hand came down again, a firm slap resounding across the room. Wetness flooded between her legs, her panties dampening. "Mr. Takahashi." She whimpered lowly as she began to rub her thighs together.

"Inuyasha." A voice purred into her ear as she felt a gentle tugging in her hair. She complied with the pulling and found herself in a firm lip lock. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers. It was an awkward position with her shoved up against the desk in such a manner and her neck bent at an angle but it was will worth it all.

"Stand up," He ordered as soon as he pulled away. She did as she was told quickly standing up.

As soon as she was upright he was on her, turning her around to face him and caressing her body and putting his hands beneath her shirt, massaging her breasts. "Do you want me?" He whispered sinfully as his hands cupped her breasts pushing down the bra so he could tweak her nipples. His lips were dancing along his collarbone causing her to moan at the feeling.

"Yess." She hissed out, a moan following soon after.

"How bad?" he murmured from where his mouth was latched along her neck.

"So bad, Inuyasha. So fucking bad, I'm so wet." She murmured, her words not even registering in her mind.

He moaned in guiltless abandon, tearing away her panties and sensually rubbing her core. "God damn." He groaned as his fingers sunk into her tight heat. "You _are _wet." He exclaimed, the wetness only spurring him on. He had to have her. "I am sorry." He murmured, pressing his covered erection against her as he began to pump his fingers in out of her willing body. "I need to be in you too fucking bad right now." He groaned out, never before had he needed someone this much.

She seemed to understand because her only response was a "hurry" as her mouth began to lave kisses along his neck. He quickly pulled away, forcing her back into her previous position on the desk, he flipped up her skirt, baring her ass to the world. "Fuck." He grunted as he quickly unbuckled his pants, shoving them down a bit so his erection was free. He didn't have time to strip them of their clothes, he needed her too bad for anything of that sort. He raised his hand and brought it down against her ass before he sunk into her heat. "You've been a bad girl," He hissed as he felt her pussy flutter against his hard cock.

She hissed in slight pain as his erection fully entered her. _God he was huge!_

"Very bad," She murmured in agreement, no longer caring what words fell free from her lips as he pounded into her. The desk scrapping against the ground as it moved with the power of his thrusts.

"You like this don't you?" He grunted, sweat trickling down his forehead only to land on her back, soaking into the material of her shirt. She gutturally moaned in acknowledgment, but he didn't plan on letting her get away from his questions that easily. His pace slowed to a mere tease, giving her pleasure but nowhere near enough to send her over the edge she had previously been dangling over so precariously. "Kagome.." he taunted, a breath against her skin.

"Faster." She begged, it was a whimper, a whine that spurred Inuyasha on causing him to slam his hips against her only to stop fully. He wanted his answer.

"Answer the question." He purred, his lips burning a path along the back of her neck.

"Question?" She whimpered again, not understanding his request.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" He questioned again, his tongue snaking out and licking the shell of her ear.

She growled low in her throat. "I would be, if you, ya know, moved!" She demanded, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk.

He laughed lightly, before pulling his hips back and slamming in, a sharp gasp flowing past her wetted lips at the sudden contact. His hips pushed down against her ass, forcing her pelvic bone into the cool surface of the desk but she didn't care. All she cared about was the sensation he was causing as he drilled into her, the burning heat that emanating from her very core.

"Oh God," she called out as his thrusts came faster.

"That's a girl." He murmured into her ear, his hair trailing along the desk now. "Tell me how it feels."

"So good," She panted, her breath leaving moisture trails along the desk from where her cheek laid. "I love the feel of you pounding inside of me, I-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. A sharp cry escaped her lips, sounding suspiciously like "Inuyasha" as she shattered. Her climax ripping through her body, tightening her muscles and causing her eyes to fall shut with the sheer ecstasy of it.

The frantic fluttering of her sheath caused him to roar out his need, his pace quickening ten-fold before he finally released, calling out her name in a hoarse cry.

When they were finally able to breath properly, and the sweat began to cool causing their clothes to stick to their bodies was when they spoke. "Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha stated, his voice low and enticing, "you know what you're punishment will be if you fall asleep in my class again, don't you?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, her muscles clenching in anticipation. "Looks like I should start bringing a pillow."

**:END**

**HAHA. Wow, this has been sitting on my computer FOREVER. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I could have let it continue to sit there, but I decided to share, so ENJOY.**


End file.
